


Resolve of a Queen

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: November 18th. The day Makoto dreaded. One in which she had to take a moment and reflect... as thing were about to change forever.Part of Makoto Niijima Week 2018. Prompt for day 5: Resolve.https://twitter.com/makotoweek





	Resolve of a Queen

November 18th.   
  
The date each of the Phantom Thieves had been dreading. The day in which everything would be decided. Whether they would come out victorious, or be destroyed. It was all riding on their plan...   
  
And Makoto could not be more terrified.  
  
Truth be told, the idea that this was all going down filled Makoto with nothing but dread. It was only a few short hours until she would reconvene with the others. To once more infiltrate Sae's Palace to "steal" her treasure. That alone put a rather repugnant taste in the young woman's mouth. To betray Sae like this... It was almost too much to bear. It only made her more grateful to have the others by her side. As they were the only reason that Makoto was strong enough to move forward. It wasn't like she could back down at this point anyway. Sae had already read the card. Meaning there was no going back...  
  
Even so, Makoto couldn't fully rid herself of these conflicting feelings. Her heart aching as she remembered her sister reading the calling card. And how Sae offered to take her on a hot spring trip once everything was over. Unable to control herself as she proclaimed to be on Sae's side. How she wouldn't let anything happen to her. Sae just brushed it off as Makoto being a strange but kind girl, but it still hurt Makoto nonetheless. She could only hope her sister would one day forgive her for this...  
  
Though her trepidation didn't come solely due to her sister. No... it also came with the other half of this operation. Discovering the mastermind behind the mental breakdowns and saving Ren's life. It was all a lot to take in when thinking about it for the hundredth time... but it was far too late at this point.   
  
Their plan was set to go and they were as prepared as could possibly be. Ren would, unfortunately, be captured by the Police and taken to their interrogation room. Afterward, he would have to convince Sae that the Phantom Thieves were framed for the mental shutdowns and gain her absolute trust. From there they'd work together to uncover the truth. The Thieves already knew one half of this truth and simply needed the other. Her mind for a moment shifting to the reason they were in this mess in the first place.  
  
Goro Akechi. To think someone who spoke of justice and saving people could be such a... monster. To murder people like cattle and then lie about it with a straight face. Even go so far as to say someone tried to kill him in order to snake his way onto the team. The one blackmailing them into this situation.  
  
It was hard to think that he was the one who killed Futaba's mother and Haru's father in cold blood. The criminal who shifted the blame of the latter's demise onto them. And now he was plotting to murder Ren at the Police Station while attempting to make it appear to be suicide. It was simply horrifying to think about. What made it worse was that he'd get away with it if they allowed him to succeed. Meaning he was working with someone with enough power to circumvent the death of a teenager.   
  
The longer Makoto thought about it, the harder it was to believe. To think the boy who worked alongside her sister was responsible for the death of so many people. Makoto still able to remember all the news broadcasts of mental shutdown incidents. The train accident from earlier in the year came to mind. So many people hurt by his actions...  
  
She had to wonder why. Why was Akechi doing all this? What possible reason could he have to go along with whoever was in charge and go about killing people? What was there to gain? The longer she thought about it, the more questions she had.   
  
Makoto had to question if Akechi's story about his mother was even true. He lied about so many things by that point it wasn't hard to believe he'd lie about that too. But... something in Makoto's gut told her it was the truth. At least most of it. He likely suffered due to the cruelty of the world, which apt shifted him down this path of evil.  
  
But that was no excuse. Nothing the world could have done gave him the right to kill innocent people. Even if Akechi was a victim, that did not give him justification to make others suffer as well. They may not know the full circumstances of his actions but he had to be stopped. It was as simple as that. As soon as whoever was in charge was taken care of, they'd have to stop Akechi next. He was brilliant, meaning this was their only means of outsmarting him. They could not allow him to win.  
  
Which meant they couldn't let him kill their leader. They could not allow him to kill Ren.  
  
As his name popped into her mind, Makoto couldn't help but think about the leader of their group and the one she loved.  
  
Ren Amamiya. A student framed for a crime he did not commit. Punished for trying to do the right thing. He was honestly one of the sweetest people Makoto had ever met. Going above and beyond for those he cared for. Accompanying Ann on her model shoots for support, running with Ryuji, helping Yusuke regain his love of art, supporting Haru in her endeavors, helping Futaba with the real world, and even guiding herself to be a better person. All of this was out of his love of his friends. A love that blossomed further with Ren and herself.   
  
Though they had only been dating a few months, Makoto could not imagine a life without her fluffy haired boyfriend. The leader of their group and one who brought them all together. The one she cherished. It was almost hard to imagine that Akechi and his allies were planning on killing him... To use his death as a means to shift all blame for the mental shutdowns onto them. It disgusted her to no end. The idea of losing Ren to these monsters was something she could hardly fathom.  
  
Each time she thought about it, the worse her mind would get. Playing out each and every worst case possible scenario which only made her panic increase in intensity. Chest beating wildly and breath heavy as it became harder to focus. Envisioning the gravest possible future... only for Ren's words from earlier that day to pop into her head. The ones he whispered in her ears to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
 _Ren had pulled her aside upon breaking from the group before they sent the calling card. Stating he wanted to talk to her right away since the others were all gone. Makoto more than aware that he could see through her with ease. Knowing that she was still fearful of her plan failing. Fearful that they would hurt her sister or get her killed. Worried about everything... It took all she had to not break down even as she began to panic.  
  
"Makoto, your plan is going to work."  
  
"B-but what if we screw up? What if Akechi finds out? What if-"  
  
All her words were brought to silence as Ren pulled her into a tight hug. Holding her close even as the brunette trembled unconsciously; fears well on display. Ren took a moment to motion himself and press his lips against her forehead with a soft kiss._  
  
 _"I will not leave you, my Queen. We are going to win."  
  
_ Two sentences. Those were enough to calm her breathing and slip her eyes shut.  
  
Ren was right. It didn't matter what Akechi or the one in charge were planning. It didn't matter if those bastards had the advantage. None of that mattered. Because the Phantom Thieves were not going to lose to evil. The scoundrels in charge who used the Thieves' justice to gain more power. Those rotten adults who would sacrifice innocent people for their own selfish gain. It didn't matter who they were; the Phantom Thieves were going to bring them to the light and burn their evil away.   
  
Even Goro Akechi. Makoto was not going to lose to him no matter what. She didn't give a damn how smart or talented the man truly was. If need be, she'd kick his ass herself. In or out of the Metaverse. Granted as much as she wanted to, they had to uncover all the truths first. Then kick his ass.  
  
Today was the day that they were going to fight her sister. The day that everything was going to change. Though she had some doubts in her heart, she quelled them with her resolve. She was going to save her sister's distorted heart. She was going to ensure that Ren survived and they'd be side by side again. The Phantom Thieves were going to be the winners and knock out everyone responsible for these evils.   
  
Akechi, his boss, and all those under them. The Phantom Thieves were going to take them down no matter what! With her resolve renewed, the brunette stood up from her bed and prepped herself. It was time to meet with the others and fight Sae's Shadow. Only then would their plan begin and Goro Akechi's downfall commence.   
  
Meaning right now the Thieves didn't need the somewhat awkward Student Council President of Shujin. No, what they needed was the fierce advisor and co-leader of the Phantom Thieves. What they needed... was Queen. Makoto slipping her eyes shut for a brief moment before taking a deep breath. Once it was done, her eyes shot open. Revealing the fierce ones of her Queen self. The eyes of a woman ready to kick some ass.  
  
With heart strengthened, Makoto stood tall and made her way out of her home. Knowing that her weakness would likely be shown when dealing with Sae, but it didn't matter. Right now it was time to take down those who would sully their justice with evil. Right now, it was time to begin the Phantom Thieves' path to certain victory.  
  
 _'We're not going to lose. Ren... Everyone... We've got this...'_  Makoto thought to herself as she began to move out. It was now or never.   
  
And nothing was going to stop them. For no one stood in a Queen's path without getting crushed under her heel...  
  
 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> The third story for Makoto Niijima Week 2018. This time I decided to do something right before the heist; Makoto thinking everything over for a little bit.
> 
> Figured showing her resolve in attaining victory against the Conspiracy group could be interesting. Though for some it might be poorly done. If so, I apologize if it doesn't come off as enough resolve.
> 
> As with the others, this is part of the Makoto Niijima Week 2018. Links below with details. Late submissions also welcome. Thank you all for reading, please leave your thoughts below, and have a wonderful day.
> 
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek/status/1028997309789483008  
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek


End file.
